The Sexual Frustration Interchange Theory
by rubyanjel
Summary: In a world where Sheldon is sexually-frustrated and Amy is the seemingly-asexual, how will Sheldon be able to push Amy forward in their relationship? My part for this year's Shamy Fanfic Exchange.


**Hello! As it is written in my summary, this is my submission for the Shamy Fanfic Exchange. My prompt is as follows:**

**"...multiple one-shots of scenes where it's Shamy fluff. Like at the end of the chapter it'll be Sheldon having the urge to have come sort of physical contact with Amy (i.e. kiss on the forehead, kiss on her shoulders ehem pale nude shoulders, or a long hug where Sheldon rests his head on top of her head). And no maximum rating ;)"**

**I apologize that I've admittedly procrastinated because (please, hear me out, I beg y'all!) I am now in my last stage of being a college student and is in my last semester. I was busy with some requirements and got stuck with interviews for training, some emotional imbalances, stress, frustration, mental blocks, and recently, the actual practicum. So, I PROMISE that this fic will be constantly be updated and that by posting this I am actually telling myself I have a responsibility to fulfill and to give to the person who asked for the story. So, yeah. Fluff galore. Woot!**

**Same warnings apply. I own nothing. They're all Chuck's and Bill's and Steve's.**

Leonard looked up from his laptop as soon as Sheldon entered the apartment. He noticed the distressed look on Sheldon's face and felt immediately torn himself.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Walking towards his spot, he sighed. "Amy. As always. Why do I even bother sometimes?"

"Because you're her boyfriend and she should at least make you feel like one." Leonard paused, let his own sentence sink in his mind. It's been a year since his robotic roommate was able to do the impossible: express his _feelings_ to a girl who was just as robotic as he was and ask one Amy Farrah Fowler to be his girlfriend. Who would have thought, huh? He always thought that his buddy would one day eat too much Thai food and suddenly blow up into two as a method of reproduction. He shuddered at the thought. Another Sheldon. And as if by bad luck, Amy came along (with only Koothrappali and Wolowitz to blame)and became part of their group, becoming Sheldon version 2.0. But gradually and in an odd way, he noticed his roommate's effect on her and how he was able to make her open up a bit more.

Sheldon rested his head on his hand and tiredly looked up at Leonard. "Is that what you told Penny when you two began your relationship and that she was obviously ignoring your needs to favor her own?"

"What? No. For the record, there was fault on both parties. And now we've learned to appreciate each other's likes and dislikes-" He looked at his roommate and saw him roll his eyes. "Hey, you're the failed Casanova here, not me. At least my girlfriend is giving me some lovin' every night."

Sheldon frowned. Poking at his sexual frustration always gets him. And Leonard loves how he can now make such comments to him aside from Raj and Howard.

"Not funny, Leonard."

"Have you tried her house?"

"Actually, no."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"You to get your smartmouth ass up there and drive me to my girlfriend in Glendale."

He opened his mouth to rebut, but thought better of it. It's not really the time to make more jokes about Amy constantly running away each time Sheldon would make a move on her. So far, what he'd heard was that they are allowed to handhold in public, as per agreement. But Sheldon wants_ more_. Surprisingly, he'd thought that it would be Amy who would be doing the pushing. Maybe in some sort of alternate universe, she does. But in this reality, he knows of the tell-tale signs of sexual frustration written all over Sheldon.

-(0.0)-

"So," Leonard released a breath he never knew he was holding. "Here we are. Good luck, buddy."

"Thank you." Sheldon released himself from the tight grip of the seatbelt and got out of the car. Just as he was about to close the door, he paused and gave Leonard a small smile. "You're good people, Leonard."

"You're welcome."

Clutching the strap of his shoulder bag, he closed his eyes and tried to think positively._ She's my girlfriend. I am definitely very fond of her. I have no doubts she feels the same... Does she?_ At that last thought, he opened his eyes and shuffled on his feet in front of the apartment complex. He could feel his anxiety slowly creeping up toward the surface. No. He was the one who made the commitment. He was the one who made sure that nobody else would take her from him. Not Zach. Not Stuart. He is Amy's boyfriend, and she his girlfriend.

_Yeah, but when did she make you feel like one?_ There was that voice again. At certain times, that voice will remind him the things written inside the book his friends gave him. How a relationship work. What happens in the first date? What happens in the third date? Second Base. Home run. How to give your woman that one big "O".

No, brain. Please. Not _those _thoughtsright now.

It's funny, really. How one simple hand-hold has turned Sheldon into one of those adolescent males with a raging libido. Stupid Penny and her stupid suggestions. Why did he even listen to her? As soon as he got home from taking Amy to Zach, his hand continued to tingle with her touch. It was not like he's ever felt before, and the feeling managed to creep from his palm up to his arm, then to his torso, down to his…

Ugh. Yes. As much as Sheldon hates to admit it, he got what his friends usually called a "wood". Thirty minutes of showering under the cold running water only made the feeling worse. But when he touched himself with the same hand that was tingling with her contact, he immediately twitched. Two minutes and three seconds later, he was shouting her name against the cold bathroom tiles. Since then, his life had never been the same.

As time passed, he grew fond of her in the morning, and dreamt of her pale, milky skin in the evening. As much as he hated to admit, his baser urges thought of showing up later than never. He remember that time when he walked in on one of the girls' slumber party with the intention of asking them to keep their noises down and saw Amy wearing a rather short nightgown (obviously forced on her by Penny), he came running back to the apartment and desperately averted Leonard's curious gaze after he got locked from their door and was then sporting a hard-on.

Since then, even the small touch would send sparks down his spine. He would try to pretend to shift in his spot just so he could smell her hair or pretend to fall asleep while watching a documentary so he could rest his head on her shoulder. At times, Amy would flinch at the contact but he knew she was also feeling the same electric jolts he was getting. Sometimes she doesn't mind at all and would let him push her further. Penny tried her best to help her be a little more loose, but it was just making him more frustrated. Each time he would see her, he always had the urge to kiss her or hug her. But alas, they can only hold each other's hand each time he will have these "urges". But to be honest, all he wanted to do was to pound her into oblivion.

There it was again, that urge. In some twisted reality, he would have not even consider any kind of physical relationship with anyone, well maybe except for her as soon as he met her. But in this one, all he wants now is to rip her clothes off and make the metaphorical beast with two backs with her. To hell with hand holding.

The sound of a loud horn shook him from his thoughts.

"What are you waiting for, Sheldon? Penny needs me home by 9! Go get your girlfriend!" Leonard shouted from his side of the car.

He threw his head back in frustration. "Yes Leonard, I know about your so-called commitment! Listen, if ever Amy happens to be in her apartment I will text you immediately so you can go home to your own problem!"

He took one deep breathe before marching towards the elevator and up to apartment 314.


End file.
